


Inconspicuous

by ambyr



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Irish Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I said no former activities, I meant no former activities."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconspicuous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xylaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylaria/gifts).



"When I said no former activities, I meant no former activities," Mary said grimly as she towed her witness outside. "No basketball team for your son, no quilt competitions for you, and _no Irish dance for your daughter_."

"I really think you're overreacting," the woman objected. "No one will recognize her."

"Yeah? The Irish dance circuit is small. Think there's that many five-foot-ten girls in it?"

"But she's even wearing a wig!"

"I don't care if she's head-to-toe covered in so many sequins anyone who looks at her will be instantly blinded. I said no. Now get in the car."


End file.
